trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Stoner Medical Systems
Stoner Medical Systems is a division of Bicorn Industries. Stoner is the makers of the close to life-like bio-mechanical bodies (bios) used by RI computers as socially acceptable bodies. Stoner also produces limb and organ prosthesis of the same kind of material and other more conventional medical products for local and export use. They have a number of locations throughout the Federation. Stoner Medical Systems was founded by Dr. Carl Stoner of Earth (2034-2137). He saw a need for a great many prosthesis after the AI War in 2063. People distrusted anything that looked mechanical. So there was a driving need for limbs and other parts that did not look like replacements. Several designs and materials where tried over the years, most where simply computer driven replacement limbs with cosmetic coverings. These were less that satisfactory. The breakthrough came in 2146 when the quasi-flesh synthetic was developed out of the universal blood replacement research. Quasi-flesh was an organic material that was so close to life-like that medical scanners of the day could not tell it from the real thing. It could accept nutrients from the patient's bloodstream, and had no rejection problems The body, anyone's body treated it like the body's own flesh and bone. Properly prepared quasi-flesh bones could even be joined into living joints or grafted on the end of shattered bone stumps. The quasi-flesh limbs, and later organs were functional and acceptable replacements. The only downside was a very limited self repair ability, and a 20% decrease in the strength of bone and tissue compared to the original limb. Quasi-flesh organs with a full function included the heart, kidneys, spleen, liver, penis, and intestines, large and small. Organ replacements with limited functions included spinal cord, ovaries and testes (no reproductive function) uterus (incomplete reproductive function), and eyes, (no color vision). This remained the company's staple product for the next 100 years. In the late 2250s, limb and organ regeneration became commonplace. The Stoner Company was hard hit. The regrown replacements were superior in every way to the quasi-flesh. Even though the company had perfected the product to the point that everything short of the brain, and full reproductive function could be replaced. A near complete body could be made entirely from quasi-flesh replacements. (Sydney Goddard was the only person to ever receive a total body replacement, with the exception of the central nervous system. It was one hell of a grisly accident.) The Company floundered barely profitable for several decades as the new medical technology slowly sapped the market away from them. They where on the verge of failure when Ane interests bought them and their quasi-flesh designs in order to perfect and produce social bodies for the emerging RI population. Since them the company has been diversified into other medical fields as well and making improvements on the basic quasi-flesh technology. There remains a small but steady market for the quasi-flesh prosthesis. In 2405 technology was purchased from the Builders to create the Gc4 biomechs. These RI social bodies are the equal of full biological beings sans the brains and zygote production. they were the last step of the Builders from machine bodies to full biological creatures again. Category:Treknical Category:Groups Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Bicorn